


And Minhyuk Said Helping Merfolk Was A Bad Idea

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merfolk, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Everyone else are pirates, Gen, I NEEDED IT, M/M, but like the not-evil kind, eunwoo and sanha are merfolk, i dont know, i mean theyre astro so like, merfolk, merpeople?, rocky - the only one who knows literally anything at any given moment, theres like ten stories in this ship tag so idk if anyone will read this but you know, what would you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: “Minhyuk! I thought you were on my side.” Myungjun turns to glare at Minhyuk.“I’m on my own side.”“Fine! Well- you’re gonna have to stop me then!” Myungjun spins around- nearly forgetting about the rain pouring down around them- and storms his way over to the edge.(Or, in which Myungjun helps a few merfolk, despite his crews arguments, and finds himself regretting it a lot less than he expected to.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in january and then just.........didn't do anything with it  
> but i realized what i had ended at a good place for a chapter to end, so uh, here it is  
> it probably wont me more than two chapters but i didn't put that number down just in case.

Merpeople are an interesting concept, especially to people who spend as much time on the water as pirates do. They were also, expectantly, a pretty ridiculous concept. In the years Myungjun and his crew- of which Jinwoo is the captain- have spent as pirates, they have yet in encounter any of the legendary sea creatures said to roam them. While that doesn’t mean they don’t exists- just like being a pirate doesn’t inherently mean you want to be one- it also makes it sort of hard to believe in them.

Or it should.

Minhyuk, despite generally being a logical person, is wholly and unwaveringly convinced they exist. He wont give an reason for this, when questioned, but he is. Which makes it difficult for Myungjun not to believe in them, if only a little. Even if Jinwoo and Bin don’t, he has a hard time arguing with the seriousness in which Minhyuk says they’re real.

“I’m serious.” Minhyuk huffs, annoyed at the rest of the small crew’s dismissal of his words. “At this rate you’re all going to be siren-ed and drowned.”

“Siren-ed isn’t a term.” Bin shakes his head, clearly not having the discussion. Which makes sense, when you consider that it’s not exactly a new one.

“Leave the kid be. I believe him.” Myungjun throws an arm around Minhyuk, in an act of solidarity.

“I believe that we should be preparing for the storm coming.” Jinwoo’s voice draws their attention, as he motions to the darkening sky above him.

“Yeah. It’s more of a danger than mermaids are.” Bin shrugs, taking off towards the sails before Minhyuk or Myungjun can respond.

“Merpeople.” Minhyuk sighs, shrugging Myungjun’s arm off.

As expected, a storm hits not an hour later. It’s not bad enough to be a concern, but bad enough that they don’t trust continuing to sail, in it. It’s nothing they haven’t dealt with before, though, so Myungjun isn’t concerned. He isn’t. At least, not with the weather. Yet, while Bin and Minhyuk continue to bicker- if you can call their argument that- over the reality of merpeople, and while Jinwoo tries to figure out where they are, Myungjun swears he hears something strange.

“Please help me.” Myungjun wouldn’t say he screams, but that doesn’t change the fact he does, jumping and spinning around. Yet, he finds no one there. All he gets are strange stares and questions from the others.

“I- I swear I heard something.”

“Ghosts?” Bin’s grin is far to amused for the possibility. Myungjun hopes it is ghosts, just so they can haunt Bin for his disbelief.

“What was it, Myungjun?” Jinwoo asks, more genuinely concerned.

“It sounded like someone asking for help?”

“Well- that’s- maybe it is ghosts.”

“Our ship isn’t haunted,” Minhyuk’s response is simple, like this is an indisputable fact. Which, sure, they’ve had the ship for nearly three years without so much as a sign of other life, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.

“But what if it is!” Myungjun huffs, crossing his arms, his back turned to where he originally heard the voice.

“Please help us.” It happens again, soft and pleading, and Myungjun nearly falls over as he jumps away from it.

“I heard it again!”

“Well none of us can hear it.”

“Maybe it’s Myungjun, and not the ship,” Bin offers to Jinwoo, who sighs. Minhyuk, on the other hand, makes his way over to Myungjun.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes!” Myungjun sighs, annoyed.

“Merpeople.”

“No!” Bin calls, throwing his hands up. “No, ghosts I’ll accept but we aren’t doing this now of all times! It’s a storm, I’m sure Myungjun is hearing things.”

“I am not! What do you take me for?!”

“Please help us!” It’s louder this time, and Myungjun is sure it isn’t his imagination because Minhyuk flinches next to him.

“Oh, no, he’s not hearing things.”

“See!” Myungjun motions vaguely in the direction of the noise- to the side of the ship- while Bin and Jinwoo share confused looks.

“We should ignore it; in case they want to drown us.” Minhyuk nods to himself, stepping back.

“But what if they actually need help?” Myungjun- for all his fear at strange, pleading, voices- isn’t keen on ignoring someone if they actually need help. Jinwoo is the one to look at him as if he’s insane, and shake his head.

“We can’t risk it.”

“But!”

“But?”

“Wouldn’t you just be more ready to drown people who ignored you calling for help?”

“Can’t drown us if we never get near them.” Bin shrugs, and Minhyuk sighs from besides Myungjun.

“He’s right.”

“Minhyuk! I thought you were on my side.” Myungjun snaps his attention to glare at Minhyuk.

“I’m on my own side.”

“Fine! Well, you’re gonna have to stop me then!” Myungjun spins around- nearly forgetting about the rain pouring down around them- and storms his way over to the edge. “Hello?”

Looking down reveals very little, other than the dark waters of the stormy sea. Myungjun frowns, leaning further in his attempts to see, and is only vaguely aware of Minhyuk grabbing him to assure he doesn’t fall over.

“Hello?! If you need help you have to show yourself!”

“Please help us!” There’s the voice again. The grip on Myungjun’s shirt tightens, and Myungjun squints into the darkness. He’s vaguely able to make out a shape- human enough looking- holding onto another figure.

“What happened?!”

“Please help!”

“How?!”

“Please!”

“HOW?!” Myungjun’s screaming just get’s more of the same, and he breathe a sigh, pulling away from the edge. “Well, I don’t know what to do.”

“We have something to throw to them?” Minhyuk glances back at the other two, who both seem hesitant to move. “Well?”

“Are you planning to bring them aboard?” Bin is the one to speak, frowning. “If you are- theoretically- right about what they are, wouldn’t that be a bad idea?”

“Now you believe me?”

“No.”

“Better that than Myungjun try to jump in or something.”

“Why do you kids have so little faith in me?”

“We have a preserver,” Jinwoo finally speaks, frowning. “Bin, go get it?”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

It takes surprisingly little time, before they’re throwing the preserver over towards the figures. Myungjun calls out to them to grab it, and once he thinks they have- though its hard to tell- he pulls on it with Minhyuk’s help. He isn’t sure why Minhyuk has decided to help, considering he was the first to say they should ignore the calls for help, but he doesn’t really have the time to question it as they pull the figures aboard.

The very much not human figures.

That’s not entirely fair, actually. They could very well pass for human, had you the means to ignore their lower halves or the scales around their cheeks. They’re both rather lanky figures, too. Had they been able to stand, Myungjun is sure they’d be taller than him.

“Please help,” One speaks. It’s the same one that was speaking, earlier, their voice soft and small, despite the obvious desperation.

“What happened?” Myungjun forces himself to kneel next to the figures- which the others have all taken steps away from. Myungjun would probably be doing the same, had he been able to think of anything other than how genuinely they seemed to want help. In response, the one that speaks lifts their arms from around the others waits, revealing a bleeding wound. “Oh my god.”

“Help.”

“Yes, yes, I understand!” Myungjun stands in a panic. There’s far more blood than he’s seen from any living body. In a hurry he spins around to face the others. “We need bandages! And- and stitches!”

Minhyuk immediately nods, running off to get medical supplies. The other two, however, seem far too stricken with whatever emotion they’re feeling. Bin looks in disbelief, eyes wide, while Jinwoo just looks fearful.

“Here!”

Myungjun is no doctor- resident crew doctor is Bin, in fact- but he figure’s he’ll have to do. It’s a poor job, he knows, be he does his best to stitch and bandage the wound, despite the rain, and the blood, and his panicked heart-rate.

“Okay.” Myungjun sighs, the immediate job done. “We should probably move them- wait, will you be okay outside of water?”

“Okay.” The speaking one nods.

“Alright…” Myungjun turns to Minhyuk, unsure what to do.

“Let’s move them, I guess.” Minhyuk sounds about as unsure as Myungjun feels, but together they move the two merpeople into their living quarters

Bin and Jinwoo have broken out of their stupors by the time morning comes. The storm has broken too, and the two merpeople are asleep in Myungjun’s bed.

“So, what do we do with them?” Bin glances at the door, frowning.

“Make sure they’re okay, and then let them leave?” Jinwoo sighs, shaking his head. “I really don’t like this. We can’t really leave this area, with these two, in case they need to stay here. Let alone take them back to land. But…”

“Not to mention we don’t know what they’d do to us.” Bin turns back to them.

“If they do anything, I’ll take full responsibility.” Myungjun’s words don’t seem to do anything to ease their worries.

“I don’t really think that’s the problem,” Minhyuk says, breathing a sigh. “Either way, I’m not in the business of making enemies of merpeople anymore.”

There’s a significant pause, where everyone stares at Minhyuk.

“Anymore?!” Myungjun grabs Minhyuk’s shoulders, staring him down.

“Is now the time?”

As if on cue to distract them, a crash echos out from the next room, followed by an unnatural screaming.

“Stop, stop!” More screaming. “Stop! Stop! Sanha! Screaming! Stop!”

“So… who’s going to find out what the hell that is?” Bin glances at Minhyuk and Myungjun, as if they’re the obvious choices. Minhyuk motion to Myungjun, and he can only nod, making his way to the door.

“If I die Minhyuk is responsible.”

“I’ll accept that.”

The scene is something like this; the injured merperson has fallen onto the floor and is screaming, while the other calls out to them to stop.

“Hey! Hey!” Myungjun tries to call out over the screaming. Hearing him, the injured one turns up to him, and then they begin screaming louder. “WHY ARE YOU SCREAMNG GIANT CHILD?!”

“He- he- afraid?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Your words.”

“You don’t know my language.”

“Know but not speak.”

“Ah.” Myungjun nods, and turns back to the screaming one. His head is already beginning to pound. The logical thing would probably be to try and assure them that they’re fine. But Myungjun’s logical side doesn’t reach this conclusion fast enough, and he makes the less rational choice to try and scream louder than the other. Which is more difficult than expected.

“Why, human?” The other covers their ears, looking more distressed than the screaming one.

“IF I SCREAM LOUDER MAYBE HE’LL STOP.”

“No, human.”

The screaming stops, and Myungjun looks over, genuinely surprised. The formerly-screaming merperson is staring at him, wide-eyed.

“See, it worked.” Myungjun grins at the non-injured one, who frowns at him.

“... yes. Worked.”

“You don’t speak it, yet you still sound sarcastic.”

“Why’d the human scream?” The other draws Myungjun’s attention again, startling him. There’s a clarity with which they speak, that the other doesn’t have.

“Wait, do you speak my language?”

“Yes.”

“I- I don’t know where to start with you two.” Myungjun usually doesn’t feel like an adult- despite being one, and the oldest of the crew- but he feels like a tired old man, dealing with these two for just the past few minutes. “I bandage your wound and give up my bed for you and you scream at me and then turns out you know how to speak and could have just told me something was wrong?!”

“Saying it like that makes it sound bad.”

“It is bad! What’s your name, I want to yell at you properly.”

“... Dongmin.”

“Lie!” The other glares at the one that apparently isn’t Dongmin. “I am.”

“You’re Dongmin?”

“Yes!”

“So this screaming child?” Myungjun motions to the person in question, who mutters something about no longer screaming.

“Sanha.”

“Okay.” Myungjun nods, breathing a sigh. “Okay, so, Sanha, how’s your wound?”

“Doesn’t hurt.” Sanha pokes at the bandages, nodding to himself. “Probably healed?”

“Already?”

“We heal faster than you.” Sanha shrugs.

“Alright, well, do you need anything, or should we just toss you back into the water?”

“That’s cruel.”

“We have to go home, eventually, you know. We don’t have the supplies to stay on the water for many more days.”

“Yeah but we can’t go back into these waters.” Sanha huffs, cross his arms like what he’s said should be obvious. Myungjun wonders if he’s missed something.

“Why’s that?” Myungjun watches as Sanha motions back to his bandages, and feels vaguely like he get’s it. Whatever caused that, wasn’t an accident. “Okay, so then what?”

“Take us with you?”

“That’s not my choice, actually.” Myungjun glances in the general direction of the door.”I’ll try. Anything else?”

“Food?” Dongmin speaks again, tilting his head. Myungjun nods without really thinking. They really are lacking supplies, already, but what is he supposed to say?

“Okay… I’ll… be back.” Myungjun glances shortly at Sanha. “Are you okay on the floor?”

“I can get back up myself, if that’s what you mean.”

“Yeah…” Myungjun pauses. “Before I go, why is it that you can speak and he can’t?”

“I’ve spoken to more humans.” Sanha shrugs. “I’m surprised he can say as much as he can.”

“I understand that.” Dongmin frowns at Sanha, who seem unperturbed by this. Myungjun just nods, breathing a sigh, and turns to leave.

Whatever it is he’s gotten involved with, with these two, he feels like it’ll be the thing that finally makes him feel his age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Humans have too many words.”
> 
> “You’re going to be really confused when you find out we have more than one human language.”

Minhyuk is the only one who is easily convinced, when Myungjun explains the situation as he knows it. Jinwoo immediately expresses concerns about their supplies- which Myungjun can understand- and Bin about keeping merpeople on their ship, in the first place. Still, Myungjun is their captain, technically- though usually decisions are left to Jinwoo- and for once he takes advantage of that.

“We can’t just toss them out, now,” Myungjun says, simply. “I’ll take responsibility, and their food can come from my shares, but I’m not going to make them leave at least until we’ve put some distance between here and us.”

“Then, what? We just keep them here? Will they even be okay on our ship?” Bin asks, frown seeming not to have left his face since this whole thing started.

“They seem to think so.”

It takes a few more minutes, but inevitably Bin and Jinwoo give in, accepting the presence of Sanha and Dongmin. The next thing to deal with, is figuring out where they’re going to take them. They can’t take them all the way to land; Myungjun knows humans wouldn’t react so well if they were spotted, but he doesn’t know exactly how far is far enough. He guesses he’ll just have to ask them.

Myungjun brings them food, and sits down nearby to speak to them. “So- uh- how far do you need to go?”

“Different water,” Dongmn says, as if that perfectly answers his question.

“We- merfolk- have different territories, or waters, we just have to leave this one,” Sanha further explains.

“Wait- uh- merfolk?”

“Yeah, what else would you call us?” Sanha glances over, head tilting in question.

“Minhyuk called you merpeople.”

“That’s dumb.”

“Okay, well, take that up with him.” Myungjun shrugs. “So how will we know when we’re out of these waters?”

“We can tell you, if you take us outside.”

“Okay.”

Apparently merfolk territories are fairly big. Sanha tells Myungjun, upon seeing where they are, that they are a few days, of sailing at their pace, away from another one. Myungjun briefly considers telling them they can’t take them that far- thinks about their already minimal supply of food- but can’t bring himself to actually do it. When he’s not screaming, Sanha seems pretty decent, and Dongmin seems to be actively making an effort to express his thanks for the crew having saved Sanha.

So Myungjun lets them stay.

Sanha’s wound really was healed, for the most part. Still, Myungjun asks Bin to take a look at it, much to the other’s distress. Up until the day before, Bin hadn’t even believed merfolk existed, now he was being asked to treat one? Myungjun could understand why that was difficult for him. Still, with some prompting from Minhyuk, about how it would only be in their best interest to take care of them, Bin agrees. The wound is mostly healed, and healed well, but Bin expresses some concern about it not having been properly treated before it healed.

Bin, after actually interacting with his patient, immediately takes to wanting to properly make sure Sanha is okay. Whatever hesitance he had, due to Sanha being merfolk, apparently left, and he starts asking Sanha a lot about his health, even unrelated to the wound. Apparently he wants to make sure his knowledge will actually be useful when it comes to merfolk. He drags Minhyuk into helping him, too, which doesn’t really surprise Myungjun.

Similarly, Jinwoo interacts approximately once with Dongmin, before finally giving up on his reluctance to have the two on board. He ends up bringing the other a bunch of books, and insisting Myungjun helps him help Dongmin learn their language. Which, over the course of the next two days, happens very quickly. Myungjun is startled when, after just a few hours, the other is speaking in full sentences, instead of the broken translations of the merfolk’s language he’d been using before.

At the moment, Jinwoo is the one currently watching to make sure they don’t sail right into something, while everyone else is preoccupied. Myungjun sits on the deck of the ship, with most of the others nearby. Sanha clings to Minhyuk, while Bin asks the former questions, at the other side of the boat. Meanwhile Dongmin sits across from Myungjun, glaring at a book on his tail- in his lap? Myungjun still wasn’t really sure how to refer to a lot of things related to merfolk.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Mhm?” Dongmin looks up, meeting Myungjun’s eyes.

“Why’d you two end up in these waters, anyway?”

“Why did you become a pirate?” Myungjun startles at the return question, frowning.

“What?”

“Talking about- no- bringing up things someone might not want to talk about. Just doing that, same as you.”

“Sorry. I didn’t realize it was something like that.” Myungjun pauses, considering what he wants to say far more than he usually does. “The laws where we came from were really strict to the point that… the only way to have any sort of freedom was to leave or break the law. We took a boat, and left, and then realized, “hey this isn’t so bad,” so we kept going.”

“Isn’t it bad?”

“Nope!” Myungjun grins. “We’re not exactly famous pirates, or anything, so we don’t really have to deal with the navy, or anything. The only dangers are with the sea, and running out of supplies, but- well- it’s worth it. I think.”

“We were, too.”

“You were what?”

“Running away.” Dongmin glances over to where Sanha is currently shouting about something. “We- uh- are from those waters, but things got pretty bad. Especially for Sanha.”

“I see.”

They reach new waters the next morning, and Myungjun finds himself feeling bittersweet about the whole thing. Sure, they have to let the two off the ship- the crew only has a day or two left of food, and that’s if they barely eat- but he feels, already, like he’s going to miss them.

“So, you’re sure we’ve reached somewhere you’ll be safe?” Minhyuk’s question is unnecessary, the two are clearly certain, so Myungjun think’s he’s having the same thoughts Myungjun is.

“Yes, we’ll be safe here.” Sanha nods, from where he’s sitting on the railing of the boat, reading to jump into the water. “Promise.”

“Don’t get hurt again, okay?”

“We wont.”

“We,” Dongmin repeats, eyes narrowing at Sanha.

“Just because it was Sanha this time, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful,” Myungjun says, leaning against the railing. The other nods, and more goodbye’s are exchanged between he crew and the merfolk.

“You all be careful too!”

Then, the two jump into the water, and everyone hesitates. They hesitate to leave, the crew hesitates to set sail again. Then, Jinwoo finally breathes a sigh, and starts instructing the other to set sail. Myungjun appreciates this, because he still didn’t want to leave, just yet. He waves, as the boat starts moving, and watches the figures in the water slowly but surely fade into the distance.

The next time they reach land, Jinwoo gives everyone tasks, and they set out to gather supplies. Myungjun goes on his own, while Minhyuk and Bin head out together, and Jinwoo stays to watch the ship. Myungjun is meant to be getting food, but as he’s walking down the port-towns market way, a store owner grabs him by the arm, pulling him towards their stall.

“You must be a traveler!”

“Ah- uh- yes?”

“You should buy a charm, to keep you safe on the water!” They hold up a small charm, carved out of bone and embedded with a line of pearls. Myungjun stares at it, for a second, too startled by the shopkeepers actions to react right away.

“No- well- see I really can’t afford anything but food, I’m sorry.”

“You’ll regret it.”

“Ah- well- still.” Myungjun pulls out of their grip, taking a step away. “Thank you, though, maybe if we have funds left over, huh?”

And then Myungjun all but runs away, returning to his original task.

They’ve nearly depleted their funds, by the time they have all the supplies needed to set sail, again, so Myungjun mentally excuses himself from not going back. They use their remaining funds to buy a map, and set out the next day.

Myungjun has a few regrets in his life. Waiting so long to leave his home island, not just making Jinwoo captain a long time ago, letting Bin be the doctor on their ship long before he’d properly studied the subject of medicine. He doesn’t expect not believing that weird shopkeeper to be one of them.

When the crew finds themselves in another storm, and one that’s far worse than the last, he does. Wonders if this is karma for not believing them, or if maybe they just knew what was going to happen. Wonders if something would have changed, had he taken the charm.

“Minhyuk!” Bin’s shouting barely registers over the sound of rain, wind, and thunder. Myungjun tuns in Bin’s direction, squinting to see, and realizes Bin is practically hanging over the edge of the ship. Myungjun stumbles his way over, falling onto the deck more than once. By the time Myungjun reaches Bin, the other has collapsed onto the deck of the ship, clutching the railing.

“Bin?” Myungjun has to shout to be heard, and Bin barely meets his eyes.

“Minhyuk fell overboard.”

Myungjun doesn’t have time to process this information, when the boat shakes and he finds himself hitting the railing with his ribs. He swears, inaudible though the storm, and Jinwoo shouts something Myungjun can’t hear. The ship rocks, again, throwing Myungjun off of his feet, and Bin sliding across the ship.

Too many things happen at once. Jinwoo screams, Bin grasps onto Myungjun’s arm, trying to hold onto him. And, because of that, Bin goes with Myungjun when he tries to stand, only to be thrown off of the ship by the storm. Myungjun can hear Jinwoo calling out to them, just before he can’t hear anything. Water muffles sound, and Myungjun’s eye burn when he tries to open them, only to realize he can’t see anything. He struggles, trying to reach the surface, but he doesn’t know which way up is.

 

Myungjun wakes up on land. He doesn’t remember _not_ being awake, so he assumes he passed out. He’d think he drowned, if he wasn’t alive, and on land, and staring up at the sky. He looks around him, quickly realizing the so-called land is a small island, one he could walk across in just a number of minutes. He also realizes, when he tries to sit up, that his torso hurts, and he can feel the bruising over his ribs when he tries to breath.

The question of how he survived is answered, when he tries to stand, only to be startled by someone appearing in front of him. Myungjun falls back to the ground, and it takes a second to process who’s in front of him, sticking their head of of the water.

“Dongmin?”

“You’re awake!”

“Yeah I’m- no, wait, what happened?!”

“Oh… we followed your boat.”

“You… you did?”

“Yeah! Not all the way to land- but- well, we followed you a lot of the way. Then waited till you left land, and continued. Then the storm.”

“Then the storm- the others?!”

“Sanha managed to get them while they were still- uh- awake? So they’re back on the boat. He’s going to lead them here.”

“Then… what happened to me?”

Dongmin seems to hesitate answering this, and he starts to sink into the water.

“What?”

“You-” he pulls his head back out of the water- “you were already not-awake when I found you. So I brought you to land, but didn’t know what else to do.”

“Unconscious.”

“Huh?”

“Not-awake is unconscious.”

“Humans have too many words.”

“You’re going to be really confused when you find out we have more than one human language.”

Dongmin makes a face that clearly displays his horror at his, and Myungjun laughs. Only to realize laughing is a terrible idea when pain shoots through his side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just- I got tossed around a lot, during the storm.” Myungjun nods, as if confirming his own statement. Then, he pulls himself to his feet, so he can make his way closer to the water. Once there, he sits back down, his legs partially submerged in the shallow water. “So, any idea how long until the others get here?”

“Don’t know.” Dongmin’s actions are the opposite of Myungjun’s, as he pulls himself mostly out of the water, to sit next to Myungjun. “I don’t think they could- can? Move right away, because Minhyuk and Bin were in not-good conditions.”

“Alright, well, I guess we just have to wait, then!”

“Yep!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated but thank you for reading either way!


End file.
